


Secret, Until Midnight

by Skye_wyr



Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, M/M, Masks, Masquerade, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr/pseuds/Skye_wyr
Summary: So I caught wind of this wonderful story by Tisfan and I just wanted to do something for it, and so here it is!Thank you Tis!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Victor Goes the Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479099) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 




End file.
